


[授权翻译］just desserts

by budaicat



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: original link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696802author: dustofwarfare
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos/Sephiroth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	[授权翻译］just desserts

这整件事都是杰内西斯的错。

“你知道明天是萨菲罗斯的生日吗？“ 杰内西斯问他，他们刚结束了训练。萨菲罗斯不在，因为那位疯狂的博士把他叫走了，所以现在只有他俩。

安吉尔并不知道萨菲罗斯的生日：“你怎么知道的？” 他问道，怀疑起杰内分享这个信息的动机。“确定是正确信息吗？“

”当然了，我很确定。“杰内西斯露出被冒犯的眼神，”安吉尔，为什么我会在萨菲罗斯的生日上说谎？“

”因为这是关于萨菲罗斯。“ 安吉尔说道。杰内西斯不满地无视了他说的话，但安吉尔知道现在要耐心地等待杰内西斯的回答。

“那天我在实验室，偶尔看到了关于萨菲罗斯的文件，大部分都很无聊，我就随便看了眼。“

一定是有人阻止他了，因为如果杰内西斯有机会看关于萨菲罗斯的档案，他不可能只是随便看看。

”嗯……“ 安吉尔回答，对付杰内西斯，有时候这种不含意义的回复要更加安全点。”我猜你还没有告诉他吧？“

”不，为什么我要这么做？“ 杰内西斯的笑容像是只狡猾的狐狸，他靠近安吉尔，”我想要給他一个惊喜。“

”或者，你想要炫耀下你知道了他不知道的事？“

杰内西斯无辜地眨眨眼：“为什么我会想这么做？”

“杰内西斯。“

杰内西斯对着安吉尔慎重地目光翻了个白眼，放弃了表演：“我只是认为我们应该庆祝下，你给他做个蛋糕，然后我就可以享受我比他先知道了他的生日这件事。”

安吉尔无语地看了看天，杰内西斯总是试图惹恼萨菲罗斯，通过训练时的挑战，言语挑衅，或者这次的生日惊喜。他就像只在在自己领地的猫，炸着毛，竖着耳朵，绕着另一只他认为是威胁的猫打转。

问题是，萨菲罗斯是那种蜷缩在沙发上睡觉的猫，压根没注意到有只猫正在低吼着准备扑向他，或者即使他发现了，他也只是站起来，转个身，用尾巴环绕住自己后继续睡觉。

如果萨菲罗斯能稍微对杰内西斯的举动有点反应，杰内西斯应该就不会一直尝试了。但也可能不会。

安吉尔叹了口气：“我会给他做一个蛋糕，但你不能邀请其他人。”

杰内西斯不高兴地撅着嘴：“你从来不让我玩得尽兴，安吉尔。” 他占有性地抓着安吉尔的胳膊，“不准给他做笨苹果派，那是我的生日特权，不是他的。”

“很高兴看到你变得成熟了点。“ 安吉尔说。

“我必须得是特殊的。“ 杰内西斯冲他笑着。

“好吧。“ 安吉尔同意了。

看起来他得先去购物。

＊＊＊

安吉尔确保了在他们回到公寓后把杰内西斯彻底做累了。（安吉尔的公寓，不是他们俩人的。 杰内西斯基本不待在他自己的房间，他认为安吉尔的房间有更大的浴室，这当然并不正确，但安吉尔已经放弃纠正他了）。

杰内西斯对能够胜过萨菲罗斯这件事非常兴奋，但安吉尔知道怎么做才能让他累到爬不起来。

这是个冷酷的决定，但安吉尔是不会带杰内西斯去购物的。他早些年就明白这点了，还在故乡的时候，杰内西斯就老是把“杰内，我没有钱买这个。” 理解成“杰内，请帮我买这个。” 或者更经常的，因为杰内西斯喜欢尝试能不能偷偷拿走点什么，所以他会把安吉尔的话理解成“ 杰内，帮我把这些偷了，然后回家的时候再告诉我。”

（“我只是想让你开心，”杰尼西斯说，十岁的时候，大大的眼睛里流露出真诚，抱着一些零食或者杂志，就因为安吉尔在街上时不小心多看了几眼。）

“我不需要这些东西来开心。“ 安吉尔尝试告诉他，但杰内西斯很固执。他也保证了会在之后回去为偷走的东西付钱，但安吉尔怀疑他其实没做。

在他们来到神罗军部之后，杰内西斯很明智的没有偷任何东西，他们有个远大的目标，被当成小偷赶出去一点用也没有。但他总是试着帮安吉尔买点东西，幸运的是，因为军部的补贴，安吉尔能够給自己买东西了。

“我以为你是希望我能够开心。” 安吉尔打趣道，阅读着他买的杂志，杰内西斯正赖在他的床上生闷气。

“我当然希望。“杰内西斯说，“你可以拥有任何你想要的，只要是因为我。” （“You can have whatever you want, as long as you have it because of me.”）

“不止一种东西能让一个人开心的，你知道。“安吉尔试着告诉他，但杰内西斯只是看着他，像是他在说着另一种语言，安吉尔只好放弃。

安吉尔去了离神罗总部几个街区远的一个超市，因为其他地方没什么烘培用品。他花了点时间思考应该給萨菲罗斯做什么生日蛋糕。笨苹果派出局了，即使杰内西斯没有提醒他，安吉尔也会很明智地避开这个选项。（而且杰内西斯强调了三次，最后一次是在他晕乎乎地躺在床上，安吉尔起身去购物之前）

问题就是，安吉尔都不确定是否应该做个蛋糕。萨菲罗斯从来没表露出对甜点的兴趣，他从来不吃他认为对维持人体健康无用的东西。他甚至不吃肉。

我应该怎么做？给他做一个由豆腐，生菜，蛋白粉组成的蛋糕吗？

幸运的是，还有另一位顾客站在烘培区，她看上去很擅长烘培，自信而果断地从架子上拿了几种蛋糕的配料。

“你知道哪种蛋糕适合不喜欢甜食的人吗？“ 安吉尔微笑着问她。

她露出了个奇怪的表情：“呃，如果他们不喜欢甜食，为什么要給他们做蛋糕？”

安吉尔感到他的表情维持不住了：“……这是个很复杂的问题。”

“好吧，“她放了一小罐糖霜到购物篮里，“你的朋友喜欢什么？”

战斗，剑，皮革。这真是个糟糕的主意，安吉尔就应该送萨菲罗斯一些保养皮革的物品。

“健康的食物。“ 他说，这看上去是个安全的答案。

“那黑巧克力应该是个不错的选择，对人的，血液循环有好处？我从电视上看到的。“她说，拿起一盒黑巧克力蛋糕配料。

安吉尔感激地拿了过来，然后指了指一盒糖霜：“ 这个也是健康的吗？”

“那个看起来含有很多巧克力。“

安吉尔点点头：“ 那很适合。”

“你也可以加点水果，在蛋糕上？如果她喜欢健康的食物。“

安吉尔没有纠正关于朋友性别的问题，他道谢过后，拿了巧克力糖霜，然后走到了水果区。没有其他顾客在，他只能靠自己了。

蛋糕上应该有什么水果？

苹果绝对不行。桃子似乎太软了，梨子……他还从没有看过有梨子的蛋糕，它们看上去一点也不搭调。香蕉……他笑了笑，几乎伸手拿了点香蕉，但杰内西斯可能会认为这是他对萨菲罗斯的性暗示，然后感到嫉妒。

这个想法干扰了他一分钟，他站在货架旁想着。安吉尔不想说谎，他有过这个想法，萨菲罗斯确实是安吉尔遇到的最古怪的人，但他同时也非常漂亮，而安吉尔是一个有正常品味的健康男人。

最后，他拿了几罐树莓，它们不是很甜，而且在打折。新鲜食物总是非常贵的，他怀疑神罗公司是不是在实验室种植这些水果。但他不想去深究。

＊＊＊

在安吉尔做蛋糕的时候，杰内西斯坐在一边，阅读着他的《Loveless》，喝着酒。安吉尔不喜欢酒，但他会在家里放一些，因为杰内西斯喜欢。他穿着安吉尔的衣服，头发凌乱，光着脚。安吉尔喜欢他现在的样子，只会展现在他面前的模样。

杰内西斯注意到了他的目光：“怎么了？” 

安吉尔只是耸了耸肩，走过去吻了他一下：“ 没什么，只是觉得你很好看。”

杰尼西斯笑着用双腿环住他：“很好的恭维。” 他抓着安吉尔的头发让他弯下腰来：“我很喜欢！把蛋糕放进烤箱里，我就可以给你口交。”

“我是不会让萨菲的蛋糕糊掉的，杰内。“

“有人说过你就是扫兴的代名词吗？“

“你总是这么说我的。“安吉尔说，拍了拍杰内西斯的脸，稍微用力了点，但没有用力到杰内西斯想要的那种程度。”总是。“

”好吧。“ 杰内西斯说着，把注意力转回到了书上。

＊＊＊

在蛋糕烘烤的时候，安吉尔抓紧时间扇了他几巴掌（这是杰内西斯想要的）， 让杰内西斯能够好好地帮他口交。杰内西斯含着他的阴茎，舔弄挑逗着他，但安吉尔知道他是在尽力不让安吉尔去注意烤箱的时间。

他做得非常努力，但安吉尔是一个自律的人。而且，杰内西斯跪着的样子看起来火辣极了，头发乱糟糟的，嘴唇包裹着他的阴茎，脸颊因为才被打过而泛着红。

在安吉尔把巧克力蛋糕拿出来放凉时，杰内西斯偷了几个树莓，又用手指沾了点盒子里的糖霜，直到安吉尔阻止他。

“我差点就拿了香蕉了。“ 安吉尔告诉他，刚刚做完了蛋糕。

而才享受了性爱和酒的杰内西斯被他逗乐了，笑得像个12岁的小孩。

＊＊＊

“我不明白，” 萨菲罗斯说道，“这是什么？”

安吉尔刻意无视了杰内西斯。杰内西斯正戴着一个派对帽，吹着一个吹吹卷（一吹卷就会伸直，并发出噪音的那种），房间的墙上贴着杰内西斯不知道什么时候弄好的横幅（写着“生日快乐！”）

“一个蛋糕。“ 安吉尔说。

杰内西斯吹响了吹吹卷。

“为什么？“ 萨菲罗斯观察着蛋糕，头稍微偏着。他看起来是那么的困惑，这几乎让人难受起来。

“今天是你的生日。” 杰内西斯唱道，又吹响了一次。他看起来开心得很，安吉尔考虑用他派对帽上的绳子勒住他。

“我不明白你的意思。“

安吉尔希望他们不要再站在这里制造尴尬气氛了，因为蛋糕看上去美味极了，而且他是个很棒的蛋糕师：“杰内西斯发现今天是你的生日，所以我们为你做了个蛋糕。“

萨菲罗斯眨眨眼，看着杰内西斯，仿佛他是一只被钉在盒子里等待他观察的有趣的蝴蝶。“ 我不知道今天是我的生日。“

“我知道。”杰内西斯得意地说，又吹响了一次吹卷。

“你是怎么知道的。“ 萨菲罗斯朝他走近了点。安吉尔好奇他能不能偷偷切一块蛋糕给自己留着，因为看起来蛋糕马上要被接下来的事给毁掉了。他们真的做了件麻烦事。

“我有我自己的方法。“ 杰内西斯说。

“他看了你的文件。“ 安吉尔几乎是同时说道。

“什么文件？” 

杰内西斯耸了下肩，没回答他。安吉尔扶住额头。萨菲罗斯站在那，像是一具雕像，审视着他们两人。空气里弥漫着危险的气息，蛋糕的毁灭几乎是确定的结局了。

“在科学部，“ 杰内说道，甩了下手，“我也不知道是什么文件。”

萨菲罗斯，虽然正穿着常服，看上去还是和站在战场上一样，稍微放松了一点点：“ 我不知道那份文件，上面有说我是哪一年出生的吗？”

“我没时间看。“ 杰内西斯说，这次惊人的诚实，“ 我是说，我不知道。”

萨菲罗斯转向安吉尔：“ 蛋糕里有什么？安吉尔？”

安吉尔感到这个问题的重担压在他胃里，这也再次提醒了他萨菲罗斯有多么奇怪。并不只是在外表上，他不知道自己的生日，年龄，以及蛋糕是什么做的。突然间，虽然尴尬的气氛还没消除，安吉尔还是高兴他们做了这个蛋糕。

但是他会把那个吹卷塞到杰内西斯喉咙里的。

“这个是黑巧克力蛋糕，还放了些树莓。黑巧克力是健康的。“ 安吉尔说道，引用超市里那位女孩的话，” 对你的……血液循环有好处。“

“我的血液循环没有任何问题。测试结果一切正常。除非那份文件里有不同的结果？“萨菲罗斯看向杰内西斯。

“真不敢相信你是认真的。“ 杰内西斯回答道。

“蛋糕上还有树莓，“ 安杰尔赶快补充，” 它们是……水果。“

”我当然知道这些是水果。“ 萨菲罗斯说，不满地看着他，仿佛这是个不知道蛋糕里有什么的人问的愚蠢的问题。他伸出手，像是犹豫着想拿一个蛋糕上的树莓，“我只是从没吃过。”

“幸运的是这是属于你的生日蛋糕。“ 安吉尔开了个玩笑，效果不明显。他朝杰内西斯看去，但杰内西斯露出他无法解读的表情，然后又一次吹响了那个玩具。

萨菲罗斯皱起眉，走到杰内西斯面前：“ 这是什么？ 它太吵了。” 

杰内西斯的回答是又吹了下，但萨菲罗斯用非人的速度在玩具卷起来之前一把抓住了它，尖锐的噪音瞬间变成了微弱的响声。

安吉尔大笑起来，杰内西斯瞪着他们，而萨菲罗斯把玩具从他嘴里拔出来；“ 这是我的生日，我不喜欢这种声音。”

“来吃点蛋糕吧，“ 安吉尔说，“ 我来切开它。”

“我可以——“ 萨菲罗斯说。

”不可以！“ 他们同时出声。

萨菲罗斯用正宗切蛋糕的想法很好笑，但他们也知道萨菲罗斯可能真的会这么做。

”我来切。“ 安吉尔说，转身去找餐刀。

＊＊＊  
萨菲罗斯先用手指小心地移除了他那块蛋糕上的树莓，然后面无表情地把树莓一个个吃掉。

“别表现得像个怪胎一样，你是故意这样做去吸引别人注意力吗？” 杰内西斯说。

安吉尔给了他一个警告的表情，但和往常一样，萨菲罗斯没有对杰内西斯的嘲讽有任何反应。

也许今天就是他俩开始让他烦恼的时候， 安吉尔想，至少这里还有蛋糕。“ 你不喜欢巧克力吗？ 萨菲？ 如果不想吃的话你可以不吃的。”

“我当然知道我不用吃掉它，这不是强制性的。“ 很显然萨菲罗斯不熟悉义务进食的概念。“ 甜食对身体不好。” 

“正确，待在魔晃池里也没多健康。“ 杰内西斯摆了摆手，“ 享受一下生活，萨菲罗斯。“

“没有证据显示魔晃石是对人体有害的。”

“好吧，以密涅瓦的名义，“ 杰内西斯抱怨着，” 安吉尔做了这个蛋糕，这花了他大把时间，远远多于他应该花在你身上的时间，你就不能吃一口然后说声‘你喜欢’吗？“

”那如果我不喜欢呢？“ 萨菲罗斯看着安吉尔，” 这有什么问题吗？“  
安吉尔露出一个礼貌的笑容：“ 不会。“

萨菲罗斯尝了一口他的蛋糕，眼睛稍微睁大了点：“ 这味道很不一样。“

“不一样？“ 这不是安吉尔预期的回答，但他也许不应该惊讶。

萨菲罗斯点点头，又吃了一口：“ 我可以明白为什么人们喜欢这种食物。“

安吉尔几乎被口中的蛋糕呛到了：“ 呃， 谢谢？“

萨菲罗斯没有再说什么，只是坐在那又吃了两块蛋糕。有一次，他甚至舔了舔手指上的糖霜，安吉尔从没想过能看到这种场景，他有点移不开眼睛。

然后他注意到杰内西斯也在盯着看。

哦。

安吉尔瞬间明白了。

＊＊＊

”谢谢你。“ 萨菲罗斯说，他吃完了蛋糕，帮安吉尔一起洗了碗。杰内西斯又坐在那了，半睁的眼睛看着萨菲罗斯的一举一动。

”不用谢。“ 安吉尔说。

”如果杰内西斯碰巧发现你的生日的话，我想我没办法帮你准备任何东西，我从来没下过厨房。“ 萨菲罗斯停顿了下，” 好吧，我会煮军队的配给粮，但我想你不会喜欢。“

安吉尔和杰内西斯互相看了看，有一瞬间，杰内西斯看上去几乎是愧疚的： “我已经知道安吉尔的生日了，萨菲罗斯。“

“哦。“ 萨菲罗斯偏了偏头，长发滑落着遮住了半张脸。“ 那你就可以帮他做点什么了。”

“不行，“ 杰内西斯说，“ 我也不会下厨。”

萨菲罗斯露出了一个微笑：“ 你不会？”

“等下，这可不是让你们两个烧了神罗大楼，就为了看看谁能给我做个蛋糕。“ 安吉尔警告着，” 给我六罐啤酒就可以了。“

”但你应该得到一个蛋糕，“ 杰内西斯说，盯着他的劲敌，也露出笑容，” 即使我不能自己做出来，我也可以给你一个蛋糕。“

“一个有营养的蛋糕，能促进你的血液循环的那种，“ 萨菲罗斯说，” 你喜欢树莓吗？ 或者其他水果？梨子？“

”他喜欢苹果。“ 杰内西斯挑衅地说。

”我其实不只喜欢一种水果，“ 安吉尔说，他不敢相信自己说出口了，” 这是有可能的，你知道，喜欢不只一种事物。“

杰尼西斯看着他：“ 有可能，但很愚蠢，为什么你会想要梨子，如果苹果更加好？“

“也许安吉尔吃腻苹果了，” 萨菲罗斯说，表情没有变化，这如果不是战略就是非常坏的时机。“ 因为他总是吃苹果，他想尝试点新的。“ 萨菲罗斯扬起一边眉毛（他当然能做到）：” 像你说的，享受下生活。“

“他以前也尝过其他水果，“ 杰内西斯站起来，眼神闪烁着，” 他只会更喜欢苹果。没人会喜欢梨子，它们尝起来很怪，而且不能拿来做派。“

”为什么不能？“

杰内西斯张了张嘴，然后傲慢地哼了声：“ 你那么聪明，为什么不自己去弄明白？”

安吉尔看着他们两人，试图弄明白他能不能把这看成是对他的争夺，而不是对梨子的毫无道理的攻击。

“其实可以两种水果一起吃的。“ 安吉尔建议，决定试一下，虽然最后结果可能是在下次生日的时候收到一堆烧坏的水果蛋糕。

“你当然可以，“ 杰内西斯缓慢地说，他看着安吉尔的双眼，“ 这可能是你唯一应该做的。”

（你可以拥有任何你想要的，只要是因为我。）

“嘿， 你在开玩笑吗？“ 安吉尔双手叉腰，“ 我应该假装去误解你吗？ 当一个混蛋？ 你到底在想什么？”

“什么？“ 杰内西斯瞪着他，“ 如果我无聊又好读懂的话，你就不会喜欢我了，安吉尔。”

“我们可以试一试，” 安吉尔建议，摇了摇头，“ 也许尝试一到两周。”

“别做梦了，安吉尔。“

萨菲罗斯礼貌地清了清嗓子：“ 无意去打断你们的谈话，但我们是要继续进行这些争论吗？ 还是应该去卧室？”

杰内西斯震惊的表情看上去很滑稽，安吉尔的表情也差不多。

萨菲罗斯耸耸肩，安吉尔这才注意到他正在吃罐头里的树莓：“ 我想你们错判了我在这方面的知识，我还是有在思考着整件事的。”

“你是谁？“ 杰内西斯问，用手肘捅了安吉尔一下，“ 你在蛋糕里放了什么？安吉尔。”

萨菲罗斯用手指又拿起一个树莓，咬了一口，“ 你们怎么想的？“

”你想——你是……“ 安吉尔不知道该说些什么，” 你想和我们做吗？“

萨菲罗斯叹了口气，吃掉了最后一个树莓，用看笨蛋的表情看着他们：“如果我不想的话，我就不会还待在这了。“

”哦，好的，那——“ 安吉尔说着，扬起手臂指向他的卧室，”我想我们应该……先去床上。“

”不许拿那个玩具。“ 萨菲罗斯要求道。

”不会拿的，“ 杰内西斯同意了，已经恢复了过来，他冲萨菲罗斯眨眨眼，” 我有别的东西能让你吹的。“

安吉尔在杰内西斯跟着萨菲罗斯走进卧室之前抓住了他的手臂：“ 杰内，你确定？ 我们不是一定要这么做……“

“我知道。“ 杰内西斯吻了他，他尝起来像是巧克力，但更多的就是杰内西斯，坏主意，苹果，以及全部。”我们也许不应该。“

“学着享受生活，杰内西斯。” 萨菲罗斯的声音从卧室传来，带着安吉尔从未听到过的挑衅。“你不敢过来了吗？”

好吧，这意味着他们一定会做了。

杰内西斯带着被惹恼的表情冲进了卧室。

“你到底来不来了？安吉尔？“

安吉尔想象着萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯纠缠在一起的场景，以及抚摸着他们两人的感觉，他可以扇杰内西斯的脸，看着他含着萨菲罗斯的手指，也能够抓着萨菲罗斯的头发拉扯。

好吧，他当然要去。

＊＊＊  
三人行在理论上是很火辣的，但事实上，这比安吉尔预期的要尴尬。

首先，虽然公司给了1st 士兵更好的公寓和家具，但这不包括一张宽到能做三人行的床。第二，站在床边看着可一点也不火辣。

第三，这场三人行里有萨菲罗斯。

“我不知道要怎么做，“萨菲罗斯说，看着他们两人，”你们知道怎么做吗？ 看起来你们应该也不知道。“

“我们当然知道该怎么做。“ 杰内西斯反驳道。

”什么？等下，“ 安吉尔惊讶地看着杰内西斯，”我们从没有玩过三人行，杰内。“

杰内西斯抓着自己的头发生气地说： “我知道，但你不用说出来！”

“可是他问了。“

“你的技巧和你的说话能力一样好吗？ “ 萨菲罗斯双臂交叉，抱在胸前，“ 我希望如此。“

”当然，“ 杰内西斯立刻答道，” 那你是不是完全不擅长？因为你的谈话技巧那么糟糕。“

”我认为会很好，绝大部分事情我都很擅长，“ 萨菲罗斯说道，但看上去并不是在骄傲自夸，“ 除了交谈，根据你的说法。”

“还有下厨。“ 杰内西斯指出。

“好吧，还有下厨。“

“以及进行正常的社交。“

萨菲罗斯绷着脸：“ 这和交谈是同一件事，不是吗？”

“不，那是——“

安吉尔出声表明他的存在：“ 你们刚才说好了要进行一场三人行的，如果你们继续争吵，那我就去睡觉了。就不能做点什么吗？ 让我开心点，我可是做了个蛋糕的。”

萨菲罗斯和杰内西斯互相看着，像是不知道该怎么开始。

“这有一点尴尬。“ 萨菲罗斯说。

“也许我们应该先喝醉。”杰内西斯建议。

“那没有用，酒精只会影响你的X能力……“萨菲罗斯的声音低了下去，安吉尔第一次看到他脸红了点，但他立刻隐藏在了长发后面，”我在书上读到的。“

”我想你一定读了太多的书。“ 杰内西斯低声说着，靠近了点。

“我想你一定没读什么书。“萨菲罗斯回应，抬起了头，刚刚脸红的迹象已经消失了。

“我想你应该闭嘴。”杰内西斯来到他跟前，抓着他的衣领把他扯过来接吻。

萨菲罗斯吻了回去。安吉尔感到眼前的场景让他的下身有了反应，但同时也感到很有趣，即使他们在亲吻，看上去他们还是像在争吵。

也许他应该预期到这点的，但这还是比刚刚的斗嘴好太多了。

当他们分开的时候，萨菲罗斯的表情很像他第一次吃到蛋糕的时候，“这是……我感觉我想要推开你，但我并不认为那是正确的……”

“我想也是。”杰内西斯冲着萨菲罗斯露出的笑容让安吉尔想把他操翻。

“我也是这么想的。”安吉尔说，但他不确定他的声音听起来是不是更沮丧。

“好吧，” 萨菲罗斯说，突然把杰内西斯推倒在床上，然后爬到了他身上。

萨菲罗斯的长发遮住了一部分，但安吉尔能看到杰内西斯的下身挣扎着，他判断萨菲罗斯是在把他按在床上，这不是非常的火辣，但也不是太差，因为安吉尔期望着他们马上又会开始接吻了。

“萨菲，你可以扇杰内的脸，“安吉尔喊道，“他喜欢这样。”

“安吉尔——“

一声清脆的响声后，安吉尔听到杰内西斯的呻吟声。

“哦。“ 萨菲罗斯说着，又尝试了一次。

”这可有够过分的，安吉尔。“ 杰内西斯说，安吉尔也坐到了床上。安吉尔一直爱着杰内西斯的声音，特别是现在这样伴随着情欲而低哑的声音。

“抱歉，“安吉尔说，” 如果我知道萨菲也喜欢这样做的话，我会提醒你的。“

”你会吗？“

”当然。“ 安吉尔靠在床边，享受着萨菲罗斯压在杰内西斯身上，以及杰内西斯挣扎着想起来的场景。萨菲罗斯触摸着他的嘴唇，而杰内西斯立刻咬了下去。

萨菲罗斯呼吸停滞了一下， 然后说：“ 我自己做的时候，我会把头发缠绕在手腕上，这样就会扯到。我喜欢那样。”

之后的事情就没有那么尴尬了。

＊＊＊

事后，安吉尔满足地躺在床上，听着杰内西斯和萨菲罗斯讨论着他们身上的那些瘀伤和咬痕。

“你可以再咬用力点，“萨菲罗斯说，“我几乎都看不到这些痕迹，大概不到两小时它们就会完全消失了。”

“那你应该让宝条把你的牙改得更锐利些，”杰内西斯说，“这样我就能感到你在咬我了。”

“以密涅瓦的名义，“安吉尔说，把枕头蒙到脸上，”我就应该买些香蕉的。“

然后，他第一次听到了萨菲罗斯的笑声。

＊＊＊

凌晨三点，安吉尔把杰内西斯从身上扒下来，他像是一条带棱角的毛毯，然后走到了厨房。

萨菲罗斯正坐在餐桌旁，吃着一片蛋糕。

安吉尔惊讶地睁大了眼睛。

萨菲罗斯眨着他那双奇异的双眼，它们仿佛在黑暗中闪烁着，“我从来没有尝试过这么好的东西。” 他说着，然后又把脸藏在了长发后面。

安吉尔不知道该说什么，他也许指的是蛋糕，也可能是性爱，这很难判断。但这些都不重要。

“我很高兴你喜欢。“ 安吉尔温柔地说，走回了卧室。

End


End file.
